House Visit
by AnnCarter
Summary: When House skips clinic hours for two weeks Cuddy has a new punishment for him. A Season 3 fic.
1. Prologue

**Name:** House Visit.

**Writer: **Ann.

**Fandom:** House.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Timeline:** Season 3… ish?

**Disclaimer:** All rights for House are Fox's and the studios'. I own nothing. (Unfortunately).

**Others:** A fun idea that came to my mind a couple of years ago. Finally decided to write it. Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Prologue.**

"House!" Cuddy walked into his office, causing him to look up from the sofa he was lying on. She seemed slightly angry, but House didn't mind. He thought he already knew what it was about, anyway.

"I'm in my beauty sleep," He said, looking at her.

"You've been skipping your clinic hours in the past two weeks." She stated.

"You see, that's not true. If you'd have looked, you'd see I was at the clinic just like I was supposed to be," He replied.

"You were there," She agreed. "But you took _one patient_ every time. You can't just sit in the clinic with one patient and wait for your turn to be over!" She exclaimed.

"But I did my clinic hours." He still didn't bother to get up. "I was at the clinic. We were waiting for the patient's test results." His voice was his cynical, light voice he used to have almost every time they spoke about clinic hours and patients.

"Ten times?" Her voice was sarcastic. She knew he avoided patients.

"They had problems." Pretending to care for them, he finally got up. He limped to his desk, where he grabbed a few files he brought in earlier and handed them over to her. "You see, they had serious problems. As a doctor, it is my duty to take care of that."

"Yes, I can see that." She said as she quickly read the files. "Headache. Cyanosis. Chest pain."

"It could be a heart attack," House suggested. Cuddy looked up at him, a "that's not funny" look in her eyes. "Fine. I'll do more clinic hours," He said, already knowing what she'll give him.

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No. I have a much better solution for you." House watched her as she put the cases down and stood by the table, mere centimeters from him. There was a smug look on her face that he didn't like. "You are gonna start making House Visits." She declared.

House stared at her for a moment. House visits? He hasn't been a part of the out clinic of the hospital since his third year there. "What… Are you kidding me?" His voice was slightly angry and still slightly surprised. As he continued his voice turned more and more to the angry part. "House visits? 'Clinic hours' is one thing, 'house visits' is something else. That's what you give new general doctors when they start working for you, not a Nephrologist and an Infectious expert who's been working for you for the past ten years!"

"You're a diagnostician." She said shortly. "As long as you're the head of Diagnostics, that means you know enough to be able to diagnose people. I'm sure the little problems of the normal population won't be a problem for you to solve."

She didn't wait for his response. Without saying another word, she turned around and left the room. Unlike he usually did, House didn't even check her out. He stared forward for a moment, and then left the room angrily, his thoughts still about stopping Cuddy's new plan.


	2. Fight The Power

Short chapter. Sorry it took me so long. The action starts soon… :)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Fight The Power.**

House wasn't surprised when he opened Wilson's office's door and saw no one inside. It was noon already, and he expected him to be in the cafeteria. Of course, there was always a chance Wilson was working and decided to eat later, and so House checked his office before turning towards the elevators. Ignoring everyone and everything around him, House hurried down to the cafeteria, and wasn't surprised to find his friend already in the line with his lunch ready.

Wilson didn't seem surprised when House squeezed into the line behind him after grabbing a bag of chips. "I'm with him," He said to the people who tried to argue, gesturing at Wilson's direction. His friend took the bag and moved forward, already knowing he'll be the one to pay for House's snack.

House didn't say a word as Wilson paid and they turned to the tables. They sat down, and only after they were both comfortable and the bag was already open, he finally spoke.

"Cuddy wants to have me do house visits," He said, hoping to shock his friend enough into supporting him.

"What?" Wilson indeed seemed surprised, even though not nearly as surprised as House had hoped he would be. "For how long?"

"Aren't you more interested about the why?" House asked.

"You skipped clinic hours for two weeks, what did you think would happen?" Wilson retorted. Ignoring House's silence, he continued. "For how long does she want you to do it?"

"I don't know," House's voice was low. "I assume she's going to continue till I'll get tired of it and start doing my clinic hours regularly. I don't think she's gonna cave in on this one, especially not after Tritter."

"Show her that you're sorry and that you'll do your clinic hours," Wilson suggested, eating. Seeing House's face, he quickly added, "Whoa, no. I'm not gonna tell her to stop it, she's gonna kill me!"

"C'mon, Wilson-"

"No, no, no. You deal with it." Despite Wilson's slightly defensive tone and his clear wish to stay away from the situation, he seemed amused, too. Despite everything, he really did want to see how far House will take it before – they both knew it – he'll give up and do what Cuddy tells him to do. "And don't make her angry," He added after a moment of thinking.

"How do I do that?"

"House!"

It took House about ten seconds to recognize the voice and realize where it's coming from. He quickly got up and turned to leave the cafeteria in the quickest way he knew. Too late, he realized that he could never have made it, considering the fact that even the quickest way allowed someone who did not have leg problems to catch up with him.

"We've been looking for you." Cameron seemed slightly breathless. "Nine year-old-"

"Don't care." He limped away. He had a big problem now, and he absolutely did not need a case that may have looked bit to Cameron but was actually nothing interesting.

She hurried after him. "Fever, facial swelling-"

"She's allergic to something. Find out what it is and leave me alone."

"She's not allergic to anything," Cameron replied, still not leaving him. He limped out of the cafeteria and into the clinic, hoping he could shake her off using the patients. Unfortunately for him, she knew this was not a day he was supposed to be doing clinic duty. "Why are we in the clinic?"

"_I'm_ in the clinic to treat patients," He said, grabbing a file. "I have no idea why _you're_ in the clinic."

"This isn't your day," She said, refusing to leave him alone even after he picked a file. He started wondering how far he'll have to take it. He absolutely was not going to actually examine a patient. But she did not seem to want to leave him alone, too. And, well, if Cuddy sees him doing clinic duty on his own volition… "Her mother says-"

"She either lies or she doesn't know," He said, turning towards the patients. "Emily Riss?" He called. A woman in her mid-forties got up. "Exam room one. I'll be right there." She nodded and left. He turned back to shocked Cameron. "Check what she's allergic to, treat her and release her." With those words he left, limping after his patient.

He walked into the room to find her already sitting down, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and turned to her, quickly reading her file. She waited quietly, letting him finish before speaking.

"I throw up," She said. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "After every time I eat. I can't eat anymore."

"How much do you eat?" He asked, quickly examining her body.

"A full meal. Just like the books say."

"And you practice sports?" He continued, already knowing the answer to the question. She did not look like someone who practices sports, especially not with the hills she was clearly wearing every day.

To his surprise, she nodded. "I try," She replied. "I don't always make it, but-"

"You've got eating disorder," He cut her off, not caring about the story. "You're-" She pulled her black shirt down even more, clearly covering for something underneath it. "What is it?" He asked, putting down the file and moving closer to her.

"Nothing… I get these rashes all the time," She said as he pulled the shirt up and saw the rash. He touched it gently, examining it closely. Then he left her and grabbed her file again. He quickly wrote something in it before turning to her again, already pulling out his prescription pad. "You've got Celiac. It can cause vomiting and rashes. Go on gluten free diet, and you'll be fine." He put the pad back in his suit pocket. She extended her arm, clearly thinking the prescription was for her. "Oh, no, that's for me," was all he said before he opened the door and left the room.

He was happy to see Cuddy walking into the clinic as he headed back to the reception. He quickly grabbed another file, pretending like he did not notice her arrival. "Nathan Rolls," He called, looking at the clinic patients waiting. From the corner of his eye he could see Cuddy turning to one of the nurses and whispering a question as she looked at him. In his mind he smiled to himself. There was a chance his plan would actually work.

Noticing he was looking at her, Cuddy nodded briefly at his direction. He smiled before following the patient to an exam room. She seemed happy. Knowing Cuddy, he knew she was most to free him of the duty of doing house visits. Once again, he won without doing anything.

* * *

He ran into Cuddy again when he left the clinic four hours later. She was heading out for a meeting, but she smiled at him when she saw him. She was wearing a tight skirt and a blue top with a V neck that let him see a little more than she meant for him to see. He smiled to himself at the thought of that. There were days he just could not get enough of her… or rather, her body.

"Good afternoon." His smile disappeared. He was simply polite. "Going out for a meeting?" He asked, walking by her side as she walked towards the doors.

She nodded. "I saw you did clinic duty today," She said, changing the subject.

"Well, you said I needed to do more clinic hours," He replied simply.

To his surprise, there was no suspicion in her eyes. He was not sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. "I did," She agreed. "You still have many hours to catch up on," She added, reminding him how he used to skip clinic hours nonstop. "You'd better stop delaying that."

"I was busy. You know, having to cure a patient and everything."

"So I hear."

"I'm gonna start doing my clinic hours again," He added as she opened the door. "Every week. I can even do more, if you'd like," He added, hoping it would be enough to get him out of the trouble he got himself into.

"That _while_ treating your patient?" She asked.

"What patient?" He asked, looking at her with a questioning look. He did not remember having a patient, not since releasing his last one.

"The nine year-old Doctor Cameron admitted today." Looking at his slightly surprised face, she added, "She wasn't allergic to anything. Treat her _and_ do your and extra clinic hours."

He nodded briefly, ignoring the thoughts about how he is going to kill Cameron when he will have the chance. She must have messed up the tests. It was clearly an allergy to something she just could not find. Ignoring all those thoughts, he nodded. "Okay. I'll do a couple more every day."

"Great." She turned to leave before turning back to him, a small smile on her lips. "And no, that doesn't mean you're free. I expect to see you do your house visits as well as of tomorrow. And every childish act of yours will only give you more days of those, so I wouldn't try." With those words she turned to leave, leaving him alone at the entrance to Princeton Plainsboro, staring at her disappearing figure.


End file.
